Tu as besoin de repos
by Elayan
Summary: [OS] Une fois n'est pas coutume, Noctis n'arrive pas à faire quelque chose, la pression ne l'aide pas et il finit par piquer une colère. Heureusement, l'un de ses gardiens est toujours prêt à le réconforter et le calmer.


Cet OS a été écrit à l'occasion d'une Nuit du FoF, sur le principe d'une heure pour un thème. Le thème de **minuit** était " **Gardien** " et voilà ce qui est sorti de ma petite tête. Les Nuits ont lieu chaque mois, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre ! =D

 **Warning** : relation explicitement amoureuse entre deux hommes.

* * *

Avec un rugissement ordurier, Noctis envoya valser la table et son contenu. Ignis porta sa main à son visage et étouffa un soupir en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Gladiolus roula des yeux et se détourna en secouant la tête. Seul Prompto n'eut pas l'air exaspéré par le nouvel accès de colère du Prince.

\- Ca me soule ! cracha Noctis. Ça marche pas.

\- C'est pas _ça_ , qui marche pas, corrigea Gladio, c'est _toi_.

\- Ce qu'il veut dire, tempéra rapidement Ignis, c'est que tout dépend de toi. Tu finiras pas y arriver, tu dois juste… te concentrer davantage, j'imagine.

\- Et tu crois que je fais quoi, exactement ? siffla Noctis, furibond. J'essaye, figure-toi, je fais de mon mieux !

\- Je n'en doute pas, dit Ignis du bout des lèvres.

Noctis fixa son gardien le plus âgé. Ce type était tellement sérieux et calme… il le rendait fou. Il ne savait jamais s'il se foutait de lui ou s'il n'avait juste aucune émotion à montrer.

\- Et si on le laissait prendre une pause ? suggéra Prompto.

Gladiolus et Ignis se retournèrent comme un seul homme et le dévisagèrent avec une telle intensité qu'il se sentit soudain extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il leur présenta ses paumes avec un sourire gêné :

\- Ben quoi, c'est vrai, regardez-le, il a l'air épuisé…

\- Je peux m'occuper de moi-même, merci bien, protesta Noctis.

Gladio le regarda et haussa un sourcil. Il croisa les bras et inclina la tête sur le côté :

\- Peut-être pas tant que ça, dit-il. Prompto a raison, tu as l'air d'un mort-vivant.

Noctis prit une gorgée d'air, mais finalement ne dit rien. Il se contenta de regarder au loin, les mains sur les hanches, l'air désinvolte et désintéressé.

\- On va te laisser pour ce soir, ajouta Gladio. Repose-toi, on réessayera demain.

Ignis hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie. Le garde du corps gratifia son protégé d'une claque sur l'épaule avant de le suivre. Prompto se faufila vers Noctis tout en jouant machinalement avec les articulations de ses bras.

\- T'inquiète, ça ira mieux demain, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Les yeux noirs de Noctis se tournèrent vers le visage rond et optimiste de son ami. Il soupira, laissant bonnement et simplement tomber son apparence fière pour une attitude plus honnête et découragée.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi ça irait mieux demain, bougonna-t-il.

Prompto eut un petit rire cristallin. Il s'avança vers Noctis et lui enserra la taille pour mieux déposer un baiser dans le creux de son cou. Le Prince rougit légèrement et ses cils papillonnèrent tandis qu'il tentait vainement de garder contenance.

\- Si le petit gros de la classe peut arriver à se rapprocher du Prince, alors le Prince peut bien arriver à invoquer l'arme que son ancêtre lui a légué, pas vrai ?

Noctis soupira et s'abandonna dans les bras de Prompto. Il nicha son visage contre son oreille, là où il savait que les mèches blondes et douces viendraient le caresser. Il poussa un long gémissement, une façon pour lui d'extérioriser sa frustration, auquel répondit le garçon par un nouveau rire qui sonnait comme des clochettes au printemps. Cela fit sourire Noctis, malgré ses soucis.

Prompto flatta gentiment le dos du brun. Il était épuisé, il pouvait sentir ses muscles contractés sous ses doigts. Il resserra son étreinte et approfondit ses caresses, constatant avec plaisir que son amant semblait tout à fait réceptif et se détendait à vue d'œil.

\- Tu devrais dormir, lui sussura-t-il.

\- J'ai pas envie de dormir.

Les mains de Noctis glissèrent vers le bas et empoignèrent les fesses du blond de manière très explicite. Prompto rit, mais, sans toutefois s'échapper, ne lui rendit pas la pareille. Il se dégagea juste assez de leur étreinte pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux :

\- Je suis sérieux, Noctis, lui dit-il, toujours avec le sourire. C'est important et tu as vraiment besoin de repos.

\- Tu es trop sérieux, fit le Prince en faisant toucher leurs nez. Tu commences à ressembler à Ignis.

Prompto éclata de rire, toujours ce rire au cœur joyeux, qui tintinnabulait dans les airs. Et, riant, il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux sombres et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Noctis. Celui-ci tenta bien de pousser plus loin, de partager sa passion, d'enflammer l'autre langue de son propre feu, mais décidément le Prince n'arrivait à rien aujourd'hui.

\- Je vais encore faire des cauchemars, dit Noctis d'une voix égale.

\- Pas ce soir, répondit Prompto avec assurance. Je serais le Gardien de ta nuit. Je vais rester avec toi et chasser les démons.

Il gloussa avant de lui offrir un autre baiser et de le pousser vers son lit.


End file.
